falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
NCR Correctional Facility
(exterior) (administration) (cell block A) (cell block B) (visitors center) |terminal =Warden's terminal }} |content2= }} The New California Republic Correctional Facility (commonly abbreviated to NCR Correctional Facility or NCRCF) was an NCR prison located southeast of Goodsprings that currently acts as the main settlement of the Powder Gangers and a staging point for raiding the local area in 2281. Background Once a high-security prison of the Republic, the facility became a fortified stronghold of the Powder Gangers, monitored by Brotherhood and NCR scouts alike.Eyesight to the BlindI Fought the Law The Powder Gangers became a scourge on the inhabitants of the region, attacking caravans along the I-15 and stealing supplies from settlers and workers. Their biggest raid occurred on Sloan, where they stole the entire cache of dynamite used by the workers to mine Quarry Junction.The Courier: "Tell me about the Powder Gangers." Chomps Lewis: "They're a bunch of escaped cons from down south. The NCR was using them to maintain the railways as part of their sentence. I don't know who screwed up, but the Powder Gangers are loose. It was one group that attacked us and took our entire supply of dynamite." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) This led to deathclaws settling into the quarry and plaguing the northern reaches of Long 15, shutting down caravan traffic to New Vegas.The Courier: "Where'd the Deathclaws come from?" Chomps Lewis: "They moved into the quarry after the Powder Gangers came through and made off with most of our dynamite. We shut the quarry down while we waited for the NCR to get us some more blasting sticks, but now the Deathclaws have shown up. The NCR's a no-show, and my men and I have got nothing to do but sit on our asses all day. It's damn frustrating." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) In the distant past, the NCR Correctional Facility was the Jean Conservancy (aka Southern Nevada Correctional Center), a low-security all-female prison. When the NCR occupied the Mojave, it became a perfect spot to house prisoners on a work-release program. The inmates were tasked with maintaining a railroad alongside the Long 15 under military supervision, keeping the vital link between the Boneyard and New Vegas alive. However, as the war with the Legion escalated, more and more prison guards were redeployed to the Colorado against the warden's objections. Given the fact that the convicts working on the railroads were provided with high explosives in their work and were predominantly violent criminals jailed for serious crimes, this created ripe conditions for a prison break.The Courier: "What can you tell me about this place?" Carter: "This is where the NCR sent prisoners to "reform" through hard labor. I never saw much reforming around here, myself." (Carter's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) Under the lead of Samuel Cooke, a small group of inmates gathered weapons and explosives before rebelling against the military staffing the facility. Blasting their way out of the cellblock, they quickly overwhelmed what little NCR personnel was present at the site, killed the warden, and established their own rule. The prisoner population dispersed, with some following Cooke into Vault 19, and others staying with Eddie as Powder Gangers, and established camps around the correction facility. Some embarked further south to cause mayhem throughout the Long 15.[Correctional Facility terminal entries#Guard transfers to the east.|NCR Correctional Facility terminal entries; Warden's Terminal, [Guard transfers to the east. ]]Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.43-44: "'''Powder Gangers' ''The NCR Correctional Facility is the dominant location of the central Mojave Wasteland. In the distant past, it was the Jean Conservancy, a low-security all-female prison. Under recent NCR control, it was used to house prisoners on work release. The prisoners worked the railroad parallel to the Long 15 under NCR trooper supervision, maintaining the vital land link between the Boneyard and New Vegas. Eventually, prison guards (NCR troopers) were pulled away to run Colorado River boarder patrol. When the guard staff was low, the prisoners executed a daring and violent escape. Because the rail crews often used explosives (typically dynamite) to blast through rock or get rid of train cars that were locked/fixed to the line, the prisoners inevitably acquired small amounts that they hid in their cells. When they made their break, they blasted their way out. The interior of the prison was clearly the scene of a large riot where the prisoners used explosives, improvised weapons, and stolen NCR trooper equipment to break through multiple walls and scatter through the desert. A lot of the prisoners weren't in on the escape plan formally; they just got caught up in the moment. Consequently, a lot of them didn't really know where to go when the dust settled. A large contingent of Powder Gangers can be found in Vault 19 through many squatted in the prison and have been informally raiding since then." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.406-407: "'5.15 NCR Correctional Facility''' ''Slightly ironically, after breaking out of this very facility, which used to be operated by the NCR, the dregs of humanity known as the Powder Gangers decided to form a Faction and stay in this heavily fortified place, with plans of expansion. They already established camps outside the prison (North 5.10, South 4.15, East 5.16, and West 4.13), but infighting between the violent and possibly Chem-addled leadership has caused splinter groups to form. The NCR is still too widely stretched by the Legion to form a force that can take back the place." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Layout The prison has one main entrance, which is guarded by a Powder Ganger named Dawes. Snipers form an effective perimeter around the facility. Whether or not the Courier has provoked Powder Gangers elsewhere, the Powder Gangers here are not hostile unless the player character has established a negative reputation with the faction overall. Should the player character approach Dawes in disguise, he will notice that they are not an actual Powder Ganger and tell them so. However, he will continue in casual dialogue as long as one has a good reputation with the gang. He can unlock the door for a price of 100 caps. It is possible to pickpocket the key from him to avoid the fee. Unlike other items in his inventory, pickpocketing the key will never fail as long as the player character is hidden. Two additional entrances are opened during the New California Republic assault at the end of the Powder Gangers' questline. One such gap in the fence is situated between the lookout tower and the main entrance building and the other is located almost directly opposite it, along the eastern fence. It is also possible to position the player character on the cliff at the southeast side of the facility and perform a running jump over the fence to avoid the entrance fee. Similar to this, one can "sit" in one of the outhouses in the southwest corner from outside the fence, effectively teleporting them inside the facility. In both of these cases, the entrance remains locked from the inside, however. To exit the facility one must jump over the fence again using the guard tower stairs, use fast travel, or pickpocket the key from Dawes through the fence. Visitors center Upon entering the facility through the front door, one will find themself in the visitor's center, a lounge-like area with tables, a desk, a first-aid box and a counter with a broken terminal on it. There is also a fridge, a Sunset Sarsaparilla vending machine, and a Nuka-Cola vending machine. A Powder Ganger wearing a guard uniform stands by the door. During the same scenario as above, it is confirmed that he will propose a truce, in which the player character stays away from the gang outposts and the gang leaves them alone. However, after hearing his offer, choosing to ignore it will not provoke any altercation. There will be a man sitting at one of the tables named Meyers, who can play a part in the My Kind of Town questline. He is a mild-mannered ex-sheriff who will engage in conversation with the player character. He is not a Powder Ganger and says he is only staying there to serve out his sentence out of respect to the NCR. Since he is not part of the Powder Ganger faction, he will not attack even if the Powder Gangers in the room become hostile. Prison yard Through the back door of the visitor's center. the player character can enter the main prison yard. A workbench can be found near the door along with an owned crate of explosives. Several Powder Gangers mill about the yard, and several are posted at the tops of the towers. Five of the six towers have Powder Gangers posted at the top, and each contains minor stealable loot, consisting of mostly ammunition and healing items. Cell blocks There are two cellblocks located within the courtyard. Cell block A contains two Powder Gangers and a few locked containers of explosives and uniforms. In cell block B, the Courier can find Carter, a small-time trader, who has set up shop in the cell block. He sells chems and a few odds and ends. A locked cell contains his "stash", consisting of bottle caps in an ammo container. Administration building Eddie, the leader of the remaining Powder Gangers, has set up his headquarters in the administration building. Speaking to him will initiate the I Fought the Law quest. Scrambler, Hannigan, and four unnamed Powder Gangers can be found in this building as well. Eddie holds the key to the Average locked room, which contains a substantial stash of ammunition and explosives. One of the boxes always produces a random skill magazine. The unlocked room next door has a copy of Lying, Congressional Style on the desk. Inhabitants * Dawes * Meyers * Eddie * Scrambler * Hannigan * Carter * Other unnamed Powder Gangers * Sergeant Lee (if reclaimed for the NCR) * Unnamed NCR troopers (if reclaimed for the NCR) Notable loot * A Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - On the reception desk in the visitors center. It must be stolen. * Powder charge schematics - Can be found on a bed inside the Easy locked room of cell block B. * Lying, Congressional Style - Can be found in file room on the second floor of the administration building. It must be stolen. * An unusually large empty Nuka-Cola bottle can be found on a table in the guard tower along the eastern fence, due east from the visitor's center eastern door. * 40 empty whiskey bottles - Lying around in the prison yard. Related quests * I Fought the Law * My Kind of Town * Eddie's Emissary Notes * If the player character becomes Vilified with the Powder Gangers, they will not be able to enter the facility without its inhabitants turning hostile. If they are wearing Powder Ganger clothing, Dawes will still talk to them and accept a bribe, but he will turn hostile as the player character gets closer. They can kill him without incurring the wrath of the other gang members and enter the facility. However, Carter and the Powder Ganger bodyguards in the warden's office will still be hostile. * The facility is also under observation from the Brotherhood of Steel. A Brotherhood scout observing the prison can be found as part of the quest Still in the Dark. * If one follows the I Fought the Law questline, they are given the chance to storm the base with the NCR or help the Powder Gangers defend it against the NCR. The leader of the local Powder Gangers, Eddie, will be killed if one sides with the NCR or can be saved if they help the Powder Gangers. * In cell block B just above the outside entrance, a sign reads "cell block K → Z". Similarly, above the door of cell block A, a sign reads "cell block A → J". * Fast traveling to this location can result in a group of wild dogs spawning and attacking if the Courier does not have the Animal Friend perk. * Even after siding with the NCR and retaking the prison, the alarm will continue to sound. * Wiping out every Powder Ganger in the facility may cause a prospector to appear here and remain indefinitely. This may only happen when wiping out the location without help from the NCR. * This location is ideal for player housing, particularly during hardcore mode. There are beds, storage containers, a water pump, campfires, and a workbench. * Stealing chems on the table in the warden's office gives the player character infamy with the Powder Gangers, even if they are all dead. * On the road northwest of the facility is a sign that says "NOTICE: Hitchhikers may be escaped prisoners" with the Cannibal Vault Boy re-skinned with black and white stripes. Appearances NCR Correctional Facility appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The NCR Correctional Facility is based on the real-life location of Southern Nevada Correctional Center, an abandoned prison in Jean, Nevada. Gallery NCRCF visitors center.jpg|Visitors center NCRCF administration.jpg|NCR CF administration Cell block.jpg|Cell blocks NCRCF1.jpg NCRCF2.jpg NCRCF3.jpg NCRCFminingcars.jpg|One of the many mining car collections found in the facility NCRCFwatersource.jpg|The water source, surrounded by buckets NCRCFcampfire.jpg|One of the campfires. NCRCF.jpg|The warning sign outside the facility Hitchikers.png|A closer look at the sign FoNV Warning Sign.png|A warning sign FoNV No Trespassing.png|A no trespassing sign FoNV No Entry.png|A no entry sign FoNV State Prison.png|State prison sign before the turn off to the NCRCF Kimble defaced.png|Defaced painting of President Kimball in the warden's office Kimble defaced in world.jpg|Defaced painting as it is found in-game References Category:New California Republic Correctional Facility Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt es:Correccional de la RNC pl:Zakład Karny RNK ru:Исправительное учреждение НКР uk:Виправний заклад НКР zh:NCR惩戒所